De elegidos, lobos y amigos
by stereklosemymind
Summary: Después del desenlace donde Stiles muere y vuelve a la vida. Su futuro ha cambiado y como nuevo elegido deberá cargar con un peso en el cual su lazo con sus amigos serás que importante y su compañero deberá estar ahí para ayudarlo.
1. De momento todo empieza tranquilo

En los bosques de Beacon Hills…

"_**Cuando tus deseos son puros de corazón y los necesitas dejar salir- **_la voz de una niña se escucha mientras lo que parece ser un gran árbol de roble se levanta en medio del bosque- _**cuando tu corazón está listo para pelear por un futuro feliz… El gran árbol de los deseos brillara y concederá un deseo para ti"**_

Han pasado dos largas semanas desde que aquel pequeño fenómeno natural asoló Beacon Hills, sip porque así fue como lo llaman todos "pequeño fenómeno sobrenatural" y gracias al cielo o a un ángel benevolente que altero la memoria de los residentes del pueblo para evitar mayores sospechas, un grupo de adolescentes (dos lobos, una cazadora y una grácil chica inmune) pasaban los días de su inicio de verano enfrentándose a criaturas que no hace mucho pensaban inexistentes, de vez en cuando un hombre lobo gruñón se les unía si es que la amenaza era grave.

El lobo gruñón siempre estaba serio y era muy difícil saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente, bueno tal vez eso era antes porque ahora su manada, si los cuatro adolescentes sabían que eran _**SU**_ manada aunque aún nadie lo acepte, sabia específicamente la causa de ese mal humor, hasta hace dos semanas un adolescente hiperactivo era parte de su grupo, aquel que había sacrificado su vida en pos de salvar la de sus amigos y el pueblo. Gracias a un milagro aquel chico volvió a la vida pero su mente y corazón habían olvidado todo, ese fue el motivo por el cual Stiles Stilinski había abandonado el grupo.

Papá Stilinski, el sheriff del pueblo, también contribuía con esa separación pues prohibió a su hijo de salir con nadie por un tiempo e incluso había pedido a mamá Mccall no dejar que Scott visitara su casa sin su presencia, es que _**¿Qué padre no trataría de proteger a su hijo de salir herido otra vez? **_No sabía como pero la noche en que Stiles murió, su padre sintió como su corazón se partía en dos, del mismo modo en el que sentado junto a la cama de su esposa aquella fatídica tarde de su fallecimiento su corazón murió una parte, esa misma maldita sensación de que una parte de su vida se desprendía para nunca más volver, en ese mismo momento dejo todos los asuntos de la comisaria en las manos de su ayudante, salió directo a su casa con aquella sensación golpeándole el pecho, hasta que llego a la puerta de su casa donde los vio llegar: Isaac, Scott, Derek, Allison y Lydia, los cinco venían caminando en dirección de su casa, todos tenían signos de haber salido de alguna película de matones, como siempre Hale sin camisa pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la misma que compartía con los otros cuatro que sonreían felices de haber terminado con aquella aventura _**¿Y Stiles? ¿Su hijo dónde estaba?**_

Derek dio unos pasos más cuando el hombre mayor corrió en su dirección, su desesperación era evidente, acababa de distinguir a su hijo en brazos del lobo, parecía dormir sobre el pecho de aquel que había estado pedido por la ley hace tan poco, Hale se detuvo en el acto mientras papá Stilinski llegaba, podía ver como una mueca dolorosa se formaba en aquel rostro envejecido y tomaba a su hijo de sus brazos para recargarlo en los suyos, dio la vuelta avanzando a su casa Scott se adelantó un poco y abrió la puerta de la casa, todos pasaron a la sala de la casa, Mccall y el sheriff subieron al cuarto de Stiles mientras que Derek se quedaba afuera de la casa.

Stiles despertó al sentir los dedos de su padre revisar su piel en busca de heridas donde claramente se veía el corte de unas garras sobre su ropa. Cuando todo estuvo conforme y seguros de que el chico pecoso estaba bien empezaron las preguntas: _**¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti?**_ Aquel hombre que temía por la vida de su único hijo ahora sonreía feliz al saberlo con vida, el chico correspondió la sonrisa de su padre con una propia que hizo a su mejor amigo sonreír también, aunque la suya era más de alivio pues cualquier otra emoción ya había sido demostrada en el claro cuando supieron que respiraba otra vez.

Scott bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala para reunirse con el resto, una vez juntos esperaron que baje el señor Stilinski para contarle la nueva _**"historia"**_ del porque estaban en ese estado y la herida de su hijo. El sheriff bajo pesadamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la altura de los jóvenes, basto una mirada al mejor amigo de su hijo para darse cuenta que ya tenían planeada la excusa que le dirían.

_**Señor Stilinski-**_ dijo Scott-

_**No-**_ el sheriff alzó una mano y detuvo al chico- _**no quiero saber una nueva escusa Scott- su voz sonaba severa.**_

_**Estoy cansado de las insistentes salidas de mi hijo, de sus extrañas desapariciones, de sus constantes e irónicas apariciones en escenas de los más recientes crímenes, y lo sé el chico que crio no es ningún santo, pero sé que no es solo él , que son todos incluyendo a Mr. Hale que se encuentra afuera-**_ el mencionado asomo un poco la cara como un cachorro que es llamado a veredicto de su castigo por una travesura hecha en casa, el señor Stilinski prosiguió con su sermón- _**SI LO SÉ usted también está involucrado. Tienen que entenderme, cuando él era muy chico perdí a mi esposa y solo tuve a mi muchacho, y mi hijo solo me tiene a mí. No me puedo dar el lujo de perderlo también.**_

Estas palabras calaron en lo más hondo en la mente de todos, a estas alturas todos tenían uno o más seres queridos que les hacían falta y aquel padre que reclamaba la salud y bienestar de su hijo simplemente era incombatible con aquel argumento. Todos asintieron y fue Derek quien tomó la palabra dando unos pasos adentro lo cual hizo a los presentes girar en su dirección.

_**Me comprometo…-**_ empezó el lycano- _**yo me comprometo a vigilar a estos chicos- **_su voz cambio de entonación haciéndola sonar con más motivación- _**evitando que cualquiera salga herido o lastimado y con respecto a Stiles…**_

_**Con respecto a Stiles nada-**_ dijo seriamente el hombre que miraba al lobo directo a los ojos- _**Stiles es responsabilidad mía y juro por la memoria de mi esposa que lo mantendré a salvo así tenga que renunciar al puesto de sheriff y quedarme con él las 24 horas del día.**_

Derek asintió quedamente mientras los adolescentes presentes veían la escena, algo que se pudiese interpretar gracioso en otro contexto, pues siempre el suegro hacía difícil la convivencia del futuro yerno con la familia, era en realidad una situación enojosa, habían presenciado el dolor de Hale cuando supo que su compañero no respiraba más, pero nadie podía debatir las cosas, el padre tenía todo el derecho de sobre proteger a su hijo y más si este casi no regresaba con vida a casa.

Al día siguiente de regresar a casa, Stiles llamó por teléfono a su mejor amigo acordando que el segundo vendría a casa del primero para pasar la tarde bajo la estricta vigilancia, el sheriff había pedido un mes de vacaciones a cambio de todos las que se le debía en más de 10 años de servicio. La tarde se pasó tranquila jugando Xbox y leyendo los nuevos comics que había llevado Mccall, cuando el sheriff salió a comprar pizza y helado para la cena, Scott hizo una leve mención del libro de las sombras y de lo ocurrido en el bosque, pero Stiles ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha como un cachorro que no entiende la orden que se le dicta, el moreno frunció el ceño y comprendió la indirecta tácita en ese gesto, a la llegada del dueño de casa se dispenso de la cena, se retiró de la casa Stilinski para llegar corriendo en cuatro patas a la propia.

Esa misma noche los cuatro adolescentes y el lobo alpha se reunieron en el apartamento de Hale, ahí Scott contó lo que temía, Stiles no recordaba lo que había sucedido y quizás tampoco recordara nada sobre el mundo de los lobos que habitaban Beacon Hills.

A Derek se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, en ese estado el chico no recordaría lo vivido aquella noche de pasión, ni los breves momentos que paso consolándolo cuando Lydia estuvo en casa de los Argents. Tenían que hacer algo, no era justo que el miembro más importante, porque de algún modo lo era, se les fuera del grupo así nada más, entonces Allison dijo algo que sorprendió a todos.

_**Tal vez es mejor así.**_

Scott no pudo mirarla de otro modo su siempre mirada de cachorro cambió por una muy severa de reprimenda.

_**Allison tiene razón-**_ acotó Lydia, ahora todas las miradas eran para ella- _**Stiles es nuestro mejor miembro pero su padre le necesita más que a nada en el mundo y no creo que sea más justo alejar a su único pilar de alegría en la vida para que esté a nuestro a lado.**_

Entonces fue Isaac quien sentencio- _**está claro que todos estamos quebrados de algún modo y Stiles con todo lo fastidioso que puede llegar a ser siempre ha estado para apoyarnos así como es seguro que sea el apoyo moral, emocional y el ancla de su padre para seguir adelante ¿Quieren acaso que se hombre termine con un vacío en el corazón como lo tenemos todos? Por mi parte es un rotundo NO.**_

Scott miro suplicante a Derek, aunque no lo dijera ese Alpha, era su Alpha, compañero de su amigo y debía, tenía que poder hacer algo, Stiles siempre estuvo para Mccall, atravesaron entre los dos su transformación a lobo, necesitaba a su mejor amigo al lado para sentirse completo. Derek, Derek tenía la última palabra, a él estaba recurriendo en ese momento como última estancia para no perder a su amigo.

_**ESTA BIEN!-**_ fue todo lo que dijo Hale, no era justo alejarlo de su padre, tampoco alejarlo de ellos, pero era mejor que estuviera con su familiar más cercano, era necesario para su bienestar y era primero su vida que la necesidad de todos. Derek salió corriendo con dirección al bosque y el viento que golpeaba su rostro de lleno se llevó consigo cada lágrima que sus ojos soltaron a su camino.

!..!

A dos semanas y un día de lo acontecido en el bosque, al sheriff no le quedó más remedio que regresar al trabajo, su hijo se lo pidió de la mejor manera que pudo la noche anterior y el pueblo necesitaba su autoridad de confianza de nuevo en sus puesto, no es que su reemplazo fuese poco eficiente, pero la costumbre de ver al viejo señor Stilinski al mando de la comisaría era algo que el pueblo le recordaba todos los días cuando se topaba con alguien en la calle. Muy a su pesar dejo a su hijo en casa solo mientras él se iba trabajar muy bien advertido de estar a las 10 pm en casa, de permanecer toda la noche en su cuarto y durante las mañanas desayunar sano, cada cierto tiempo lo estaría llamando para verificar si estaba bien, dando por hecho que su hijo lo obedecería so pena de ponerle una niñera con varios de sus subordinados como guardaespaldas en la casa vigilando las entradas y alrededores para que personas como el Sr. Hale no se acercaran a casa.

Stiles sonrió como el solo podía y se despidió de su padre, Scott que estaba pendiente de esto pues mamá Mccall menciono algo del regreso del sheriff a su trabajo, se acercó a la puerta de la casa que ya estaba cerrada y la toco varias veces esperando respuesta de su amigo.

Stiles abrió la puerta y saludó efusivamente a su amigo.

_**Scott amigo tengo años sin verte-**_ Dijo abrazado al moreno el de cabello corto.

_**Sí, yo también-**_ dijo Scott_**- ¿Sabes? Ayer terminaron el nuevo local de un centro comercial, es una sucursal de un negocio en San Francisco, se llama P3-II es edificio muy bonito, con una gran plazoleta de centro donde hay un escenario y se pueden dar conciertos al aire libre, dicen que para la inauguración habrá bandas en vivo y un concurso de aficionados para los asistentes que quieran participar. ¿Qué dices vamos?.**_

Stiles había callado todo ese tiempo fijándose en los labios de su amigo, Stiles era el que siempre hablaba y no Scott pero aquel monologo lo hizo recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo, además de una extraña sensación que sentía a su lado, nunca antes la había tenido pero era como si algo en su amigo le gustara _**¿Le gustara?**_ Stilinski nunca se planteó si era gay, siempre le gusto Lydia, a lo mejor era bisexual pero mejor era NO profundizar, Scott era su mejor amigo y eso era todo.

_**Scott me apunto-**_ fue todo lo que dijo y los expectantes ojitos de cachorro de Scott brillaron de alegría. Amigos nuevamente sí señor. Pasaron el resto de la mañana poniéndose al día. El joven lobo se fue de casa de su amigo después de almorzar juntos y acordaron verse a la tarde para ir al evento de inauguración.

x.x

Derek estaba en el mismo centro comercial, en un bar donde servían bebidas alcohólicas de temprano, no era algo normal pero tampoco es que admitieran a menores en el local así que no había problema de servir bebidas desde temprano.

Derek se sentó en una mesa y pidió un vodka puro, necesitaba embriagarse un poco aunque los lobos no pudieran realmente caer de borrachos, la falta de Stiles le hacía daño y no sabía cómo volver a estar cerca de él. Cuando había dado un sorbo al vaso con la fuerte bebida alguien se sentó frente a él.

_**Hola!-**_ saludo Castiel con aquellos ojos azules que enamoran a primera vista.

Derek lo muro mudo como siempre, el ceño fruncido y lo dientes apretados listo para atacar en cuanto sintiera una amenaza, pero aquel ángel del señor transmitía mucha paz.

_**Cas, espéranos!-**_ bufó una voz cercana, un hombre de mirada verde se sentó frente a él y al lado del ángel demasiado juntos para su gusto pero tampoco sentía amenaza alguna proveniente de él.

_**Ya le contaron?-**_ un tercer tipo mucho más grande que los otros dos se sentó al lado de Derek para evitar escapase si lo que se comentaba en esa mesa no le gustaba al lobo y para que oyera todo lo que tenía que saber.

Derek volvió a dar otro trago a su bebida esta vez más largo, cuando poso el vaso estaba vacío pero el lobo no parecía afectado por el alcohol. Castiel lo miro con la misma fascinación con la que veía a Dean, esto no pasó desapercibido por los hermanos Winchester, picándole los celos al mayor y esbozando una sonrisa pícara en el menor.

_**Derek Hale-**_ empezó Castiel después de unos minutos de escrutinio- _**fui yo quien devolvió la vida a Stiles y borro los recuerdos sobre el mundo sobrenatural de su memoria-**_ Derek que estaba mirando impaciente al ángel estuvo a punto de levantarse para atacarlo pero Sam lo contuvo de los hombros_**- no fui yo quien borro lo que el muchacho sentía por ti eso lo hizo él, no adrede sino como parte del sacrificio para salvar a su amiga. No se suponía que yo interviniese, por eso aquellos que estaban a cargo de su futuro me obligaron a borrar sus recuerdos como castigo.**_

Derek estaba molesto, quien era aquel que podía revivir a los muertos, quienes eran lo que tenían a su cargo el futuro de Stiles y porque estaban diciéndoselo ahora. La camarera volvió por a la mesa, recogió el vaso de Derek y pregunto si se les ofrecía algo más, Dean pidió un whisky para los cuatro para luego guiñarle un ojo a la joven, Castiel lo miro molesto y Sam puso cara de circunstancias.

Dean tomo la palabra esta vez- _**estamos aquí para contarte esto porque pasamos por algo parecido- **_entonces el cazador tomo mano del ángel y acaricio su mejilla, su hermano desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras Derek arqueaba una ceja- _**el ser sobrenatural siempre debe pelear por su humano- **_dijo socarronamente el mayor de los Winchester mientras el ángel se ponía rojo.

_**Castiel- **_dijo Sam señalando al de mirada azul_**- es un ángel- yo y mi hermano-**_ dijo señalando a su hermano y así mismo- _**somos cazadores y sabemos que tú eres un lobo y tienes tu propia manada.**_

Derek quedo hecho piedra en su lugar_**- ¿Ángel? ¿Cazadores?-**_ venían a matarlo o solo a torturarlo_**- ¿Que quieren de mí?-**_ dijo muy serio el lobo.

_**Derek Hale-**_esta vez Castiel tenía un acento comprensivo en su voz- _**sabemos que tú y tu manada han protegido este pueblo y que tu compañero dio su vida para vencer al cooler.**_ – El ángel guardo silencio hasta que el lobo diera signos de seguirle mientras la camarera aparecía con el Whisky para cuatro- _**Algo que no sabíamos**_- continuo una vez que estuvieron solo los cuatro- _**hasta hace poco es que él fue escogido para proteger a los humanos inocentes de este mundo.**_

_**Stiles Stilinski es un elegido-**_ sentenció Sam- _**usará la magia para proteger al mundo junto a otros dos. ¿Acaso no ha aparecido en entre sus pertenencias un libro con la simbología del poder de tres como portada?**_

Derek recordó que Stiles mencionó un libro, el cual estaba en posesión de Lydia mientras Stiles no recordara nada del mundo sobrenatural, aquel que tenía mucha información sobre criaturas y demonios, el lobo asintió como respuesta a la pregunta.

_**Bien-**_ Dijo Dean- _**eso es todo. Debes de acercarte a Stiles y conquistarlo del modo humano.-**_ Guiño un ojo- _**debes de confirmar tu lazo con él para que su vínculo sea fuerte, esa fuerza le devolverá sus recuerdos y tu pareja será devuelto a tu vida nuevamente, al menos eso es lo que sabemos.**_

_**Estaremos un tiempo por aquí-**_ dijo Sam, mientras él su hermano y su pareja se levantaban para irse- _**hay muchos interesados en el muchacho y sobre todo en el futuro que ahora está sobre él. Protégelo Derek Hale- **_imitando la voz de Castiel- _**Protégelo porque de él depende que el bien triunfe del mal.- **_dejaron pagada la cuenta total de las bebidas y una propina para la camarera. Derek miraba por la ventana. Tal vez Stiles lo había olvidado pero él no y podía sentirlo muy cerca de él.

…

Una semana antes…en San Francisco.

_**Paige-**_ llamó Piper- _**Paige!**_

_**Ya voy Piper no seas gruñona!-**_ contesto aun adormilada la menor de las hermanas Halliwell.

_**Paige-**_ dijo Phoebe, la voz conciliadora de las hermanas- _**Tenemos que discutir de tu nuevo trabajo en Beacon Hills, ya sabes para acercarte a tu protegido.**_

Paige solo rodo los ojos y se acercó a sus hermanas para debatir los últimos toques que quedaban sueltos en la apertura de la sucursal del P3 en Beacon Hills.

La mañana del gran día del reencuentro!En Beacon Hills obviamente ¬¬

Paige estaba ultimando las cosas, de la apertura, el local adecuado para una sucursal estaba en el modernísimo centro comercial del pueblo, decorarlo y amoblarlo fue cosa fácil, pero la idea de un escenario abierto era más que genial, además que algo así atraería a bandas locales tratando de dar el gran salto. De su protegido no sabía nada aparte de su apariencia que la conocía por una foto que le dieron los superiores pero lo demás no. Tampoco sabía su cercanía a una manada de hombres lobo ni que fuese la pareja predestinada del alpha de dicha manada, atraer bandas locales sería una forma refinada y táctica de inter actuar con la juventud del pueblo así podría conocer a su protegido/elegido para después darle al noticia de su futuro como un hechicero.

El evento formal estaba programado para las 4 pm de esa tarde, de ahí el concierto de bandas invitadas y el evento de aficionados para los que quisieran demostrar su talento vocal al público.

Aquel día desde temprano muchos rostros nuevos deambulaban por el centro comercial, incluyendo una bruja, un ángel, dos experimentados cazadores, un manada, un alpha y tres nuevos personajes que entrarían para quedarse! :….


	2. Los Elegidos se presentanStiles & Paige

**_De momento no tengo beta ni alpha ni nada así que perdonen los errores... em los personajes no me pertenecen...esto debe ser más un crossover pero emm dejemos lo en el Sterek va?_**  
**_Alexander y Vera son tomados de los cantantes Alexander Rybak y Vera Brezhneva respectivamente! es corto solo para hacer la presentación!_**

En San Francisco… Casa Halliwell 4:00 p.m… Joder los chicos harán su aparición!

_**Hola a todos!- **_la menor de las Halliwell venía muy contenta y tras la puerta alguien más_**- Vamos pasa no seas tímido-**_ dijo Phoebe, una vez que el personaje que la acompañaba ingreso a la casa fue presentado_**- Este es Alexander- **_un chico de cabello rubio y con aire de inocencia apareció detrás de la misma- _**Este es mi protegido- **_ dijo muy orgullosa del muchacho.

_**Hola!-**_ Saludó el joven cuya carismática sonrisa y hermosos hoyuelos podrían conquistar a cualquiera.

Piper, Leo y Vera, la protegida de la mayor de las Halliwell, estaban sentados en el mueble principal de la sala. Piper había preparado té con galletas para la merienda mientras esperaban a Phoebe y su protegido. Las chicas habían acordado que el mismo día en que Paige ubicara a Stiles, ellas presentarían a sus propios protegidos entre sí para que fuese más fácil afianzar los lazos entre ellos.

Alexander, el protegido de Phoebe, había cumplido apenas los dieciocho años, era amable y tenía un carisma que contagiaba a los demás sus inmensas ganas de sonreír, él había ganado el poder de la empatía y el de orbitar. Por su parte Vera, la protegida de Piper, estaba por cumplir los 16 años, tenía el cabello rubio y la piel clara, ella tenía el poder de mover las cosas con su mente además del poder de ver el futuro a través de sus sueños, ambos jóvenes se hicieron amigos muy rápido, esto tal vez por el lazo que los unía, la magia de las Halliwell, el poder de tres era un lazo de hermanas y posiblemente influía en aquellos que habían ganado sus dones.

Las dos hermanas y Leo miraban orgullosos a la siguiente generación de hechiceros que estaba frente a ellos, pero aún faltaba uno, el cual había muerto hace poco y por esa razón había olvidado todo. Los ancianos habían comentado este hecho a Paige para que se los dijera a sus hermanas pero habían omitido el hecho de que un ángel de rango superior al de ellos había hecho acto de presencia en la escena y también estaba protegiendo al muchacho.

Los chicos sabían del tercero en cuestión y querían conocerlo ya, Phoebe miro con su mejor cara de gatita a su hermana mayor, Piper dio un largo suspiro y termino por aceptar pero solo su Paige estaba de acuerdo.

En Beacon Hills… durante la apertura.

Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac y Danny apartaban lugares entre las mesas colocadas alrededor de escenario, por suerte Danny conocía al encargado al tipo encargado de organizar a los asistentes en las mesas, un amigo de su ex seguramente, así lograron sentarse en una mesa central con buena vista, para suerte de los chicos la mesa contaba con ocho sillas (si suerte como que se van acomodando las cosas para que Derek pueda acercarse a Stiles) así que

Los chicos estaban entusiasmados, cuatro de ellos por estar junto a Stiles y los otros dos por las bandas, a estas alturas Stilinski y Danny se habían hecho amigos aunque el de cabello castaño le pico una vez con la pregunta si lo encontraba atractivo.

Flashback

Durante el almuerzo de ese día, vía Skype, Stiles y Danny habían estado conversando sobre cierto tema que le había molestado al más pequeño, durante el monologo de Scott más temprano, él había sentido algo de atracción por los labios de su amigo y no sabe por qué razón se imaginó tan solo unos segundos besarle, si besarle Stiles era heterosexual hasta donde él sabía, aquella era la primera vez que sentía atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo, eso le hacía pensar que a lo mejor era bisexual y quien mejor que Danny para confirmar sus sospechas…

Fin del Flashback

Una mujer joven se acercó a la mesa del grupo, tenía una mirada sensual aunque no parecía ser del tipo maliciosa, el cabello dorado y la piel blanca, era la dueña de la sucursal. Paige había estado yendo de mesa en mesa para saludar a los asistentes y para constatar que el evento estaba siendo de su agrado, mientras atenta miraba cada una de las caras jóvenes que se le presentaban buscando a su protegido.

Al llegar a la mesa de la manada lo vio, aquel jovencito de la mirada color miel que reía a carcajadas de un chiste que hizo Isaac sobre perros, él era su protegido, podía sentirlo, cuando tuvo la atención del más joven ambos pudieron sentir que una conexión mágica, casi instantánea se formaba entre ellos y por esa razón cuando la bruja se acercó para estrechar su mano en forma de saludarlo el joven fue más intrépido, tomo la delicada muñeca de la mujer, para darle un beso como caballero. Lahey y Danny vitorearon a Stiles, Lydia sonrió por su amigo, Allison soltó una risita tímida para luego palmear suavemente a Scott que miraba con la boca abierta a su amigo.

Un lobo muy ceñudo salía de un bar con dirección a la escena a la vez que una llamada desde San Francisco hacía a la dueña romper el mítico encuentro con quien probablemente sería un legendario _Elegido…_


	3. Duelo de conciertos!

_**HOLA! por aqui aqui si justo aqui :# bueno me demore mucho pero al menos lo hice más largo xD entre la trama posteare links de fan fakes en youtube para hacerlo un poco más ilustrativo espero les guste hay fufly y cosas de adolescentes por todas partes sin más que decir go!**_

En San Francisco… Casa Halliwell…(_** watch?v=LtepfpgLgtI)**_

Phoebe, Piper y Leo están sentados en los muebles de la sala mientras hablan sobre el hecho de que Paige se haya llevado a los protegidos de sus hermanas para que conozcan al suyo, Stiles Stilinski, en Beacon Hills.

_**Piper, está bien que los dejemos ir?- **_pregunto Phoebe a su hermana mayor.

_**Paige insistió, ella dijo que se haría cargo y que es mejor que despierten sus poderes antes- **_Dijo la mayor de las hermanas Halliwell mientras sentada en el mueble de la casa escondía su rostro en el cuello de su marido_**- recuerdas lo indefensas que estábamos cuando apareció un demonio la primera vez que obtuvimos nuestros poderes?- **_la menor solo bufo y rodo los ojos mientras recordaba lo desastroso que fue ese primer encuentro con el mundo sobrenatural para las tres- _**Estoy de acuerdo con Paige en eso, los chicos deben liberar el poder de tres antes que nada así sus lazos serán más fuertes y aprenderán más rápido a desenvolverse con sus futuros poderes.**_

_**Sí, pero aún son niños, tú crees que es lo mejor Leo? **_– pregunto la hermana de más baja estatura mientras miraba con sus ojitos de cachorrito al marido de su hermana que de momento miraba a su esposa, el hombre de cabello rubio miro por última vez a su mujer mientras le preguntaba con la mirada que debía responder a su cuñada, Piper solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que al final el hombre diera un gran suspiro mientras cambiaba la dirección de su mirada.

_**Phoebe tú sabes que Paige es la menor de las tres pero en estos casos ella tiene más experiencia-**_ Leo como siempre, se puso de la voz conciliadora de las hermanas, termino su discurso como la hermana de en medio suponía- _**Ella tiene experiencia de guía blanco con otros protegidos que ha tenido antes- **_la más joven hizo un adorable puchero mientras miraba a la adorable pareja sonreír de antemano sobre su inminente victoria- _**además las tuvo a ustedes para que la guiaran en su destino, como bruja y una de las elegidas, esto es algo que ella puede manejar- **_el hombre volvió a mirar a su mujer mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, la otra hermana dio un suspiro laaaaaargo y se levantó del mueble donde estaba sentada, se fue murmurando algo como _**"me voy lejos de aquí antes de vomitar arcoíris".**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

_**-( watch?v=8DMV7ic-ehA)**_

Paige había orbitado desde Beacon Hills a San Francisco para recoger a los chicos que estaban expectantes por conocer a Stiles, ambos adolescentes estaban muy emocionados por su primer viaje "orbitando" y Paige les comentó que al reunirse los tres uno de ellos tendría el poder de un luz blanca también, de regreso al pueblo la guía blanca los llevo hasta su establecimiento.

El concierto había empezado con una banda de rock alternativo cuyo guitarrista principal era muy mono y llamaba mucho la atención del público femenino con sus bonitos ojos. Las mesas alrededor del escenario estaban abarrotadas pero por suerte al buscar con la mirada la bruja dio con una mesa con cuatro asientos vacíos, acerco a los chicos hasta la mesas personalmente, la cual estaba muy cerca de la que compartían la manada y un lobo gruñón que miraba muy seriamente a la hermana Halliwell mientras aquella le sonreía con picardía como toda respuesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Cuando Derek salía del establecimiento, donde se había reunido casi sin quererlo con los hermanos Winchester y el ángel del señor Castiel, diviso a su compañero llegando con los otros cinco adolescentes, por un momento detuvo su marcha, mientras analizaba cual era la mejor forma de empezar una plática casual con su amado, en ese preciso momento una mujer de piel muy clara se acercaba a la mesa de su manada, entonces vio una escena que le calo en lo más profundo de su lobo interno, Stiles tomaba la mano de susodicha mujer, lo siguiente que paso libero los celos del lobo que casi mataba con la mirada a la dueña de los afectos del chico que la besaba en la mano como signo de caballerosidad.

El lobo casi corrió hasta la mesa donde la escena se llevaba a cabo y antes de que alguien dijera nada el hombre se puso delante de todos y saludo a la guía blanca.

_**Buenas tardes- **_saludo imitando una sonrisa amable el lobo que en ese momento tenía unas ganas asesinas por atacar a la mujer.

_**Buenas tardes- **_saludo también la bruja que distinguió las aureolas rojas del alpha_**- Supongo que usted es quien tiene a cargo a estos adorables chicos- **_poniendo énfasis en "adorables" mientras miraba insistentemente a Stiles que sonreía abiertamente a la mujer.

_**Eh… si él es el Mr. Hale- **_Scott salió en defensa del alpha tomando la palabra entre ambos adultos_**- él ha venido a acompañarnos, ya sabe señorita… emm – **_no sabía cómo terminar la frase, la mujer no les había dicho su nombre cuando se presentó.

_**Me llamo Paige- **_sonrió- _**tienes razón Scott Mccall,-**_ los superiores le habían proporcionado algunos datos del menor, como el nombre de su mejor amigo, su padre e instituto donde estudiaba. El moreno solo pudo mirar a la mujer delante de él boqueando mientras Isaac lo jalaba de la camiseta y lo volvía a sentar-_** un grupo de jóvenes como ustedes necesitan de alguien responsable que los cuide-**_ repuso con un gesto simpático-_** y los mantenga seguros todo el tiempo.**_

Los chicos de la manada ya sabían de los sentimientos del alpha por Stiles, a excepción de Danny y el mismo hiperactivo muchacho, por eso la escena de celos solo fue extraña por los dos mencionados porque los demás sabían que el lobo solo reclamaba lo que era suyo por derecho.

Paige volvió la mirada a Stiles mientras este cotilleaba algo con Danny que miraba de perfil a Derek que miraba asesino a la bruja que después de una última mirada al menor se dirigió a todo el grupo y les agradeció su participación en el evento, que estaban invitados por cuenta de la casa las bebidas y se divirtieran mucho, esto último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo al lobo gruñón que solo asintió seco el gesto de la mujer que rápidamente se perdió entre la masa de gente alrededor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

La banda de alternativo se despedía del público con una última canción mientras los dos protegidos y la guía blanca fijaban su mirada en la manada que de hecho también los miraban desde su mesa… mientras una improvisada canción era reproducida desde el escenario.

_**Eres una entidad de la noche**_

_**Un sueño que llevo en mi mente**_

_**Desde que era un infante y creía en héroes que protegían princesas**_

_**Es como un cuento que escuche**_

_**Donde había una vez**_

_**Un serio gigante que no sabía que es querer**_

_**Y de repente un día**_

_**Un ángel le cayó del cielo y fue toda su vida**_

_**Su necesidad del día a día**_

_**Su anhelo hecho una sonrisa**_

_**Un gigante serio fue alguna vez**_

_**Feliz en un cuento que escuche…**_

Los chicos de la manada no pudieron apartar los ojos de Derek que miraba como cachorrito a Stiles, cuando este no se daba cuenta, mientras Danny le explicaba al menor que el chico de la banda se llamaba Maxi y era el compositor de las canciones que tocaban. Stilinski desvió su mirada hacía Hale que en ese momento prestaba atención a las letras, el chico no sabía cómo había llegado ese hombre a conocer a sus amigos, pues él no recordaba todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos antes de que "el cooler" le cambiara la vida a la disfuncional manada de la que él era parte.

Cuando la música ceso, Paige subió al escenario agradeciendo el gran acogimiento que le daba el pueblo y que disfrutaran del entretenimiento, mientras anunciaba un descanso de 15 minutos antes de que pudieran subir al escenario quienes buenamente quisieran demostrar su talento musical, en especial los jóvenes aficionados.

Dicho esto la Halliwell mitad guía blanco se acercó a la manada del señor Hale, sip porque estos dos eran como agua y aceite, juntos pero no mezclados, le pidió buenamente al tutor de los chicos, porque creyó que Mr. Hale era el tutor de los chicos, le permitiera a sus ahijados sentarse con ellos pues ella tenía muchas cosas que dirigir aún en la apertura de su negocio y no podía hacerlo tranquila sabiendo que estarían solos en una ciudad que apenan conocen, que si no sería molestia para sus niños (imagínense a Paige diciendo "sus niños" en vez de decirle cachorros) compartir la mesa.

La cara que puso Derek fue todo un poema, dos chicos que cotilleaban no pudieron evitar reír a carcajada limpia, mientras dos cachorros de lobo miraban boqueando el ceño fruncido de Derek que pareciese que en cualquier momento se fundirían sus cejas en una sola, Allison sonrió tímidamente mientras que Lydia bufada y se paraba para tomar la palabra.

_**Señorita Matthews- **_porque a falta de Stiles, Lydia paso a ser el google de la manada, ella sabía todo lo que tenía que saber para ayudar a sus amigos e incluso algo como conocer el nombre de la dueña del negocio donde sus amigos habían decidido ir a divertirse estaba dentro de su campo de desempeño- _**será agradable tener a sus ahijados en nuestro grupo, Mr Hale- **_lo dijo mirando seria a Derek que solo la miro curioso-_** estará encantado de recibirlos- **_esto último lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras esta vez fueron los cuatro chicos en la mesa los que se carcajearon de la expresión ofuscada que puso el lobo mayor.

Paige se acercó a Vera y Alexander para decirles que se sentarían con los chicos de la manada, obviamente ella sabía que eran una manada ya que esto era parte de la información que tenía de su protegido, para que ellos fueran acercándose a Stiles mientras ella atendía el negocio. Los chicos asintieron felices porque desde ya se habían prendado de la sonrisa honesta de Stilinski.

Los chicos se acercaron al grupo de Stiles mientras que Lydia los esperaba parada en su sitio, la de cabellos rubio-fresa se adelantó en saludarlos para luego presentar uno a uno a los chicos incluido Derek que solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo mientras miraba a algún punto vacío en el escenario, Vera se quedó embelesada de su elegancia para hablar, sus gestos tan refinados le eran interesantes, Allison fue la primera en iniciar una conversación con ella y su amiga se unió poco después, al final las dos chicas mayores le prometieron ayudarle con el guardarropa, enseñarle algunas tips de maquillaje y ser amigas por siempre (todo muy fluffy).

Para Alexander no fue fácil pues Derek parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, Isaac y Scott, lo miraban un tanto extraño pues los dos percibían que algo sobre natural había en él. El gesto fruncido de Mccall y la mirada un poco indiferente al mismo tiempo curiosa de Lahey lo hacían pensar que tal vez había comenzado con el pie izquierdo por eso intento hacer conversación directamente con Stiles, el chico de cabello corto lo miro intensamente, esto hizo que el de cabello rubio se sonrojara, Danny que era más detallista para observar a las personas se dio cuenta de lo obvio, Alexander se había enamorado de Stiles desde antes de conocerlo pero no lo admitiría, él lo comprendía pues había estado en una situación parecida otras veces así que fue más amable y empezó a conversar con el joven de cabello rubio, así pudieron enterarse que tenía ascendencia Bielorrusa, que le gustaba cantar para su familia cuando se reunían todos para compartir las festividades y los cumpleaños, y que le encantaba hacer sonreír a las personas a su alrededor. Danny simplemente simpatizo con el chico, Stiles se declaró su amigo y protector pues los cachorros aun mostraban signos de resistencia para hacer contacto con él, lo importante es que ya se había ganado el afecto de Stilinski.

Los quince minutos que se habían dado de descanso habían terminado en ese momento y un dj anunciaba que era el momento para los aficionados de incursionar en el escenario. Unos chicos de apariencia elegante aunque petulante se acercaron a los tres nuevos amigos para proponerles "irse a divertir a otra parte", Danny buenamente trató de despacharlos pero los condenados eran muy molestos y no querían irse sin ellos, por ello Stiles le susurró al oído a su amigo, Danny esbozo una sonrisa juguetona luego de escucharlo atentamente y asintió, juntos se dispusieron a levantarse, Alexander estaba sonrosado por la "invitación" pues uno de los que se acercaron no se cansaba de mirarlo con insistencia, los molestosos pensaron que habían aceptado pero los dos compañeros de instituto se levantaron caminando por su lado y fueron directo al escenario.

Fueron recibidos por el aplauso del público y la mirada inquisitiva de su manada. Stiles hablo con el dj y este puso una pista para que ambos pudiesen cantar…

_**( watch?v=9XxepmqrjgU)**_

_**Porque siempre le gusto a los chicos que no me caen?  
Les pido que se vayan pero ellos no se van**_

_**No quiero que suene mal y trato con enfatizar**_

_**Pero siempre todo me sale mal**_

Los pesados se dieron por aludidos pero siguieron en su sitio, eran cuatro tipos que nadie sabía de donde habían salido, probablemente fuesen de una cuidad diferente, pero no dieron signos de irse, Scott e Isaac estaban listos para hacerles frente si no se iban pero Derek estaba más atento a Stiles cantando a todo pulmón mientras Danny pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros para corear con micrófono en mano la "indirecta" muy directa.

_**Quita tus manos de mi cintura O te ganas mi puño en tu cara**_

_**Deja de mirarme el Hey! Captas ya? No me importas!**_

_**No puedes invitarme nada Quieres saber qué más?**_

_**Te hace falta una menta! Captas ya? No me importas!**_

Los insistentes al verse botados de manera más que profesional por los que cantaban muy divertidos en el escenario se marcharon refunfuñando improperios, Alexander se levantó de su sitio para aplaudir a sus amigos, Derek lo miró ceñudo por que la mirada del rubio se dirigía expresamente a su Stiles, Lahey y Mccall lo imitaron porque les ahorraron de una forma muy divertida el haber tenido que agarrar a golpes si era preciso a _esos_, las tres chicas sonrieron divertidas mientras seguían en plan cotilla sobre quien sabe que cosas de chicas (sin ofender chicas pero a veces no las entiendo).

Stiles llego a la mesa casi dando brinquitos de felicidad por haberse deshecho de los tipos, las chicas dijeron _**"que era su turno para jugar a lo mismo"**_, así que las tres nuevas amigas fueron las que subieron esta vez al escenario. El dj pidió aplausos para las hermosas señoritas, desde el público más de un silbido y declaración amorosa fue escuchado mientras las chicas solo sonreían y saludaban a su "querido público".

_**( watch?v=_0ST_64G5A)**_

La pista comenzó a correr mientras las tres chicas se turnaban para cantar cada una, Stiles se quitó la chamarra roja para darle vueltas con la mano, pero sin darse cuenta se había quitado hasta la camiseta dejando a la vista su anatomía ligeramente marcada y su piel salpicada por una buena cantidad de pecas. Derek y Alexander no pudieron quitar los ojos del mini espectáculo que hacía Stilinski, Lahey se dio cuenta del detalle, le dio un codazo a su compañero para que este después de un ligero quejido abriera la boca cuando se fijó en lo que miraban el alpha y el recién llegado. Scott totalmente ruborizado (porque este chico es rápido para acostarse con su novia pero para otras cosas un caracol llega primero a la meta) le llamo la atención a su mejor amigo para que este algo avergonzado se pusiera la playera y se quedara quieto (milagro del cielo o del dios de las vergüenzas)…

_**Este capi me resulto muy divertido aunque lo que cuenta es si a ustedes les gusta :) espero les agrade tanto como a mi Cas, Dean y Sam apareceran en el siguiente al parecer algo malo esta muuuuuuuuuy cerca :3  
Alexander esta inspirado en este gran cantante .fm/serve/_/28498663/Alexander+  
Y Vera en esta /files/h_**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Go for the powers

_**HOLA! POR AQUÍ DE NUEVO SORRY POR LA DEMORA EMM SI VEN POR AHÍ TEXTOS ENTRE PARÉNTESIS SON PENSAMIENTOS MIOS SORRY TODOS LO HACEN YO SOLO QUERÍA SER POPULAR :) ESPERO LES GUSTE!**_

Paige, Paige!-

gritaron los chicos. La luz blanca estaba inconsciente tirada en el suelo aun lado del escenario _**¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué las cosas habían llegado a ese punto?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Unos minutos antes… Centro comercial de Beacon Hills.

La manada estaba junta disfrutando de las interpretaciones de los chicos que entusiastas probaban su suerte en el escenario, algunos eran abucheados y otros eran aclamados, nadie se iba triste pues todo era para divertirse.

_**Danny- **_Pregunto un tímido Stiles- _**¿Em, entonces tú crees que a lo mejor sea bisexual?- **_Stiles no sabía de los súper sentidos del trio de lobos con los que compartía la mesa por tanto no entendió como su mejor amigo podía haberse atragantado con su bebida al escuchar lo que su amigo le decía al más reciente integrante de su grupo.

_**¿Estás bien Scott?**_- se apresuró a preguntar Lahey que estaba cerca del joven lobo.

_**Si, Si lo estoy – **_Scott no podía disimular la mirada de interrogación que le lanzaba a Stiles que no entendía nada pues él estaba hablando con la voz baja a Danny y con la bulla que hacían todos alrededor era casi imposible que lo oyesen.

A Danny no se le escapaba ningún detalle, se había dado cuenta que Scott, Isaac y Derek habían cambiado sus miradas a Stiles cuando este le hizo aquella pregunta, las únicas que no parecían haber escuchado nada eran las chicas porque las tres estaban muy entretenidas en hablar con Alexander sobre su mal gusto para la moda, el pobre chico solo usaba una polera blanca y unos viejos jeans que le habían "heredado" sus primos, el rubio era un chico sencillo y aunque trataba de prestar atención a lo que le decían las chicas su mirada se fijaba de rato en rato en Stiles. Danny anotaba en una nota mental todos estos detalles incluyendo las miradas insistentes del alpha en su joven amigo Stilinski, el cual parecía no notar nada de nada.

_**Stiles- **_comenzó Danny_**- creo que esta día podrías saber si eres bisexual o no- **_el chico se acercó un poco más al más joven y le paso un brazo por los hombros-_** porque creo que tenemos algunos interesados en tu persona- **_esto lo dijo con una sonrisa lobuna que vamos a Stiles lo ponía a mil ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque muy adentro del muchacho aún recordaba las mil y una sonrisas que su querido lobo alpha le dedico la única noche que habían pasado juntos el uno al lado del otro y que ahora, bueno ahora, estaba muy lejos de su memoria en alguna parte entre las estrellas.

_**Entonces ¿Tú me encuentras atractivo?- **_dijo con picardía el de más baja estatura que miraba sonriente a su compañero, el otro no hizo más que tomarlo de la barbilla mientras se ganaba la miradas de todo mundo incluido manada y añadidos. Danny acaricio la mejilla del más chico tentadoramente y cuando Stiles pensó que recibiría su primer beso (porque había olvidado que el primero, segundo, tercero y los que le siguen se los había dado Derek) el lobo alpha no se contuvo y dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa a Stilinski.

_**Auch!- **_se quejó el muchacho- _**Hey! Mr. Hale que le pasa ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- **_le espetó algo contrariado el muchacho.

_**Porque es muy temprano para muestras de afecto- **_Dijo el lobo con una mirada que era nueva para el chico-_** es mejor que mantengan sus hormonas controladas no querrán avergonzar a los ahijados de la dueña y nos terminen botando no?- **_se excusó el lobo mirando de soslayo a los dos chicos que miraban algo atónitos a los muchachos.

Vera sonrió relajada_**- está bien Mr. Hale de todos modos siempre quise tener un amigo gay y wow parece que puedo tener dos esta tarde-**_ dijo muy sonriente.

El que parecía algo incómodo era Alexander cuya mirada se veía triste mientras por su mente pasaba que tal vez el chico del que se había prendado estaba con alguien más y él no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Las chicas lo vieron en ese estado, ambas tomaron cada una de una mano del joven como muestra de ánimos, Argent le esbozo su típica sonrisa "todo está bien" y Martin recogió su cabello rojizo con un gesto muy _**"Lydia Martin"**_ para luego mirarle comprensiva, a su modo las chicas entendían de sentimientos no correspondidos, se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Alexander por Stiles pero estos no serían correspondidos porque su alpha ya tenía todas las de ganar en esta batalla.

Con la noche asomándose en el horizonte, los lobos sintieron algo en el aire, algo malo esta por ocurrir, una sensación que no era nueva para ellos, pero teniendo a tantos inocentes a su alrededor no podrían actuar adecuadamente, además muy cerca de ellos estaban tres chicos y una chica que desconocían sus secretos lobunos y eso podría traerles problemas.

El instinto de cazadora de Allison le alerto de que los lobos estaban intranquilos y eso significaba problemas. Argent intercambió una mirada con Martin, la pelo rubio-fresa entendió inmediatamente, la chica comprendió de que la presencia de algunos podía limitar a los lobos para actuar así que rápidamente planeó un plan de contingencia.

_**Mr. Hale- **_llamo la rubia-fresa-_** pueden ustedes, Allison, Scott e Isaac traernos algunas bebidas y pizza, ya se hace de noche y no querríamos perdernos del espectáculo- **_dijo mirando a Danny, Stiles y los chicos que se agregaron a su grupo aquel día. El alpha miró serio a la muchacha pero comprendió su estrategia rápidamente, asintió seco y se paró acompañado de los tres mencionados, Danny intento ofrecerse pero Scott le dijo que mejor se quedara con Stiles para que le ayudara a despejar sus dudas. El moreno alto miro pícaramente a Mccall mientras Stilinski se ponía rojo por la mención hecha.

Los _**"ahijados"**_ de la dueña se sorprendieron al ver venir a Paige hasta su mesa, la mirada de la rubia era intrigante, entre seria y preocupada, algo andaba definitivamente mal y ellos tendrían que luchar por primera vez como elegidos, lo podían sentir en su piel. Stiles estaba distraído pensando en alguna cosa, Vera tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a él, para llamar su atención lo toco de su hombro, el chico de los lunares la miro sorprendido, la chica no había estado interesada en hablar con él en toda la tarde y ahora se le acercaba como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirle.

_**Stiles- **_empezó la rubia con un atisbo de sonrisa que enmarcaba el sexy lunar cerca de sus labios- _**mi tía Paige tiene algo que conversar contigo, es algo que podría cambiar tu futuro, tu destino.-**_ dijo la chica mientras cambio la dirección de su mirar y veía a la guía blanca acercarse hasta ellos.

_**Stiles- **_saludo Paige- _**chicos, los necesito un momento para que me ayuden con algo en el almacén ¿Podrían venir?- **_pregunto la bruja mientras sonría falsamente, había llegado el momento, los chicos debían develar el poder de escogidos que regían sobre sus hombros.

Lydia sabía que las criaturas sobrenaturales tendían a acercarse engañosamente a sus amigos para atacar más fácilmente, desde un inicio había notado algo raro en la mujer mayor y los dos chicos que compartieron la velada con ellos durante todo este tiempo, pero no era algo malo como en otras ocasiones, era más un aura de algo mágico o místico que se desprendía de ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unos minutos antes… dentro del P3 II.

Paige había sido llamada por los superiores, le habían alertado de que el momento de que los elegidos tomaran posesión de sus poderes había llegado, pero que tal vez el camino de la magia había cambiado y era preciso que se ocupara de orientarlos.

La bruja pregunto a que se referían los ancianos con eso de que "_**que el camino de la magia había cambiado"**_ pero su duda no tuvo respuesta solo más noticias preocupantes, una nueva fuente de todos los males había sido escogida y pronto lanzaría su primer ataque. Los chicos debían obtener sus poderes ahora el destino estaba tocando su puerta tan rápido que no se lo creían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles, Danny, Vera y Alexander caminaban detrás de la bruja la cual llevó a los cuatro adolescentes a un apartado del local, un cartelito de "zona v.i.p." se leía muy claramente sobre el acogedor segundo piso del establecimiento donde se tenía una perfecta vista de la pista de baile, de todo el establecimiento en sí.

Paige estaba tan preocupada que casi no notó la presencia de Danny hasta que sacó el libro de las sombras que había traído desde San Francisco junto con su "ahijados" en su último viaje.

La bruja puso una extraña mueca en sus rostro cuando reconoció que había un adolescente demás en la sala pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el sonido de un fuego extinguiéndose la saco de su sorpresa para reemplazarla por una sensación familiar de miedo y peligro cerca de ellos.

Un joven de ropas negras apareció de la nada en medio del club, vestía ropas negras de cuero dándole una primera impresión de chico malo, aparentaba tener al menos unos 16 o 17 años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos totalmente en negro, no había duda una nueva fuente había sido elegida. Tal como los nuevos elegidos eran adolescentes, la fuente era un joven nacido entre el amor de un ex demonio y una bruja, estoy lo hacía un doble bendecido para el mal.

Paige les pidió a sus protegidos que se quedaran en el segundo piso mientras ella bajaba a cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien en la planta baja del local, Stiles y Danny se miraron confundidos, mientras Alexander frotaba la espalda de Vera, sin saberlo los cuatro jóvenes se sintieron estresados por algún motivo pero estar ahí sin hacer nada solo los ponía nerviosos, el ambiente estaba muy pesado para el gusto de alguno.

La fuente tenía agarrado del cuello al bartender del local mientras le interrogaba:

_**¿Dónde están los elegidos?- **_el adolescente tenía las cejas enarcadas, una sonrisa diabólica dibujando sus labios, los ojos brillaban furiosos y cuatro demonios que eran su séquito alababan por lo bajo la actitud de su nuevo líder.

_**No… no lo sé- **_el joven agredido estaba muerto de miedo no sólo porque vio aparecer de la nada a esas cinco personas con apariencia demoniaca sino también que tenía el presentimiento de que moriría ahí mismo pues el aire casi no le llegaba a los pulmones.

De pronto en medio de esta escena un grito llamó la atención los seis hombres voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz mientras dos de ellos caian al suelo desmallados.

_**Refrigerador- **_gritó Paige mientras el objeto desaparecía de su lugar con una luz blanca y caía encima de dos de los cuatro demonios menores que acompañaban a la fuente, los otro dos se pusieron en guardia y el adolescente de peinado muy juvenil para ser el nuevo mandamás del inframundo soltó al hombre que sostenía de una mano y este calló al suelo inconsciente.

_**Vaya ¿No eres un poco mayor para ser una elegida?- **_preguntó el adolescente mientras miraba amenazadoramente a la bruja que no perdía un solo movimiento de los tres hombres en pie.

_**¿No eres un poco crío para ser la nueve fuente de los todos los males? Mocoso- **_espetó la bruja mientras no dejaba de mirar a sus rivales que no paraban de dar lentos pasos en su dirección.

Los otros dos demonios menores lanzaron bolas de fuego contra la luz blanca que utilizó su poder para enviarlos de vuelta logrando destruirlos inmediatamente. Cuando apenas pudo dar un respiro por acabar con la mayoría de sus adversarios se pudo dar cuenta que la fuente estaba ahora frente a ella. El adolescente la tomo del cuello y le preguntó lo mismo que al bartender que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

_**¿Dónde están los nuevos elegidos?- **_preguntó amenazadoramente el más joven- _**Bruja no te tendré paciencia si me desafías así que más te vale responderme.**_

_**No te lo diría aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- **_contestó la bruja antes de que una voz más joven tomará la palabra.

Con el escándalo en la planta baja los chicos que estaban arriba bajaron rápidamente para ver que ocurría y escondidos en las escaleras pudieron presenciar toda la escena anterior así como también descubrir que estaban en medio de una batalla sobrenatural.

_**Paige- **_gritó Vera- _**Déjala en paz!- **_ dijo mirando ceñuda por primera vez al adolescente que la lastimaba el cual la observó divertido- _**nosotros somos los nuevos elegidos déjala a ella en paz!- **_volvió a gritar la chica impotente e incapaz de hacer nada.

_**El libro- **_dijo casi exánime la luz blanca-_** chicos el libro es la clave de sus poderes- **_ pudo decir débilmente la mujer que trataba zafarse del poderoso agarre del demonio que la tenía presa.

_**Si el libro es la clave debemos usarlo- **_ sugirió Stiles mientras que Danny subió rápidamente a la zona VIP del establecimiento y volvió con el objeto aferrado a uno de sus brazos.

Vera y Alexander sabían que el libro no podía ser tomado por personas con malas intenciones, muchos menos por cualquiera, pero viendo al muchacho que traía al libro sin más contratiempos los hizo darse cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez, había un cuarto miembro entre ellos.

La fuente lanzó fuertemente a Paige, mientras se acercaba a los chicos, los cuatro vieron la acción del demonio para luego salir corriendo en diferentes direcciones mientras se ponían a salvo lejos del alcance del ser maligno. Los cuatro se reunieron en pos de la guía blanca que a duras penas se levantaba, al ver que la fuente estaba por lanzar una poderosa bola de fuego la bruja orbito con sus últimas fuerzas llegando a un lado del escenario, la gente presente se levantó asustada para acercarse pero una nueva bola de fuego hizo correr a todo mundo para ponerse a salvo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los tres lobos y la cazadora se habían levantado de la mesa para ir a cerciorarse que alrededor del centro comercial no ocurría nada, acordaron que sería mejor revisar por separado cada sección del enorme lugar e identificar alguna señal de que algo no estuviese bien o fuera de su lugar, pero fue Derek quien oteando el aire se dio cuenta que el peligro no estaba lejos y que rondaba a Stiles junto con la comitiva de rostros nuevos que se unió a ellos durante la tarde. Los adolescentes hicieron caso del instinto del alpha y lo siguieron sin decir nada, cuando regresaron a su mesa vieron sentada y sola a Lydia (**por favor Lydia corre ahora Derek te degüella por dejar sin protección a su desmemoriado amor y dejarlo andar por ahí con gente que no conocían del todo).**

Derek camino frenéticamente hasta que llegar frente a la rubia-fresa que estaba distraída mirando al escenario basto una mirada con el adulto para darse cuenta que no aprobaba su decisión de dejar solo a _**SU**_ Stiles con gente que recién conocían. La chica solo hizo un gesto con sus manos sin perder la calma y sin más le refuto que **"**_**Danny se fue tras él como guarda espalda**_**".**

Allison miro a su amiga desaprobando gestualmente que sea descuidada con el más joven de su grupo, Lydia lo sabía por eso rodó los ojos y se levantó para traer a rastras si era preciso al pecoso compañero, claro esto no arreglaba su error pero la calma volvería a su grupo. Justo en ese instante los lobos sacaron garras y colmillos, unas pequeñas luces blancas aparecieron de la nada justo a los pies del escenario, cuatro adolescentes conocidos por la manada aparecían de entre las luces mientras la dueña del establecimiento estaba inconsciente en suelo junto a ellos. Gritos y alboroto por todas partes inundaron la escena donde poco después los lobos se acercaran para ayudar a los mencionados.

Danny tenía el libro de las sombras aferrado a su cuerpo mientras Stiles, Vera y Alexander estaban arrodillados protegiendo el cuerpo de Paige. La fuente se lució haciendo un gran alboroto delante de tanta gente, los lobos transformados le hicieron frente mientras Allison al lado de Lydia mostraban su arco y una daga amenazadoramente, Derek corrió para proteger a Stiles pero el chico estaba más pendiente de la guía blanca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Castiel tenía una especie de espejo hecho de roca entre sus manos, el artilugio tenía el poder de mostrar imágenes sobre sucesos que podían cambiar la historia, por ello había mandado hablado con los hermanos Winchester para que hicieran guardia a los alrededores mientras fue él buscaba de las hermanas Halliwell en San Francisco.

(**Un espejo que muestra el futuro… mfff! Me suena a que robaste algo del cuento de blanco nieves, aunque un Castiel medio brujo suena encantador)**

El ángel apreció de la nada en casa de las brujas y casi le provoca un infarto a Leo, Piper intento volarlo usando su poder con las manos pero fue inútil el ángel ni sintió el poder, Phoebe lo confronto con algo de karate pero tampoco fue efectivo. Una vez que las chicas se calmaron y se dieron cuenta que el ángel del señor no daba señas de querer hacerles algo se calmaron entonces Cas pudo explicar su presencia, lo que había visto en el espejo que por cierto no eran buenas noticias para ellas, debían ayudar a los chicos pues Paige se desmayó sin decirles que debían hacer con el libro ni que hechizo debían recitar. Las brujas aceptaron rápidamente llevando con ellas un poco de ayuda extra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fuente puso rápidamente fuera de combate a Lahey, las flechas de Allison fueron incineradas antes de llegar a su objetivo, Lydia intento algo de combate con un cuchillo cubierto de saliva de kanima pero fue lanzada a un lado desmayada por el golpe pero salvada de tocar el piso por el cuerpo de Scott que se lanzó en su rescate. Stiles miraba sus amigos sin saber que pasaba pero lejos de reaccionar con miedo estaba bastante sorprendido tanto que no podía moverse de su sitio.

Mr. Hale no se movía de su lugar delante de los adolescentes que protegía por temor a que el susodicho enemigo fuera a hacerles daño. La fuente neutralizo a Argent lanzándola contra Isaac que apenas se levantaba, su mirada estaba muy bien puesta en los chicos que el alpha protegía, el lobo intento atacarlo pero el demonio lo lanzó unos veinte metros lejos de la escena. Cuando todo parecía perdido una poción destructora lo hizo retroceder Billie junto a Piper y Phoebe corrieron rápidamente donde estaba Paige para reanimarla, la guía blanca despertó apenas pero la fuente ya estaba de pie delante de ellos.

Las brujas recién llegadas estaban sorprendidas de que la fuente fuese un adolescente como los que ellas tenían de protegidos, no estaban listos para algo así realmente no sabían que hacer en contra del nuevo regente del mal, dos cazadores apuntando sus armas contra el enemigo hicieron su aparición, los disparos hicieron retroceder un poco al joven demonio pero no lo amedrentaron mucho después de la primera impresión.

_**Vaya los nuevos elegidos tienen muchos protectores- **_dijo sarcásticamente- _**será una fiesta más divertida ahora.**_

Castiel apareció junto con los elegidos, extendió sus manos sobre Paige para curarla mientras la atención de todos los presentes estaba en el malo de turno.

_**Stiles- **_llamo el de mirada azul cielo al joven- _**tienen que leer el primer hechizo inscrito en el libro así liberaran sus poderes, mis amigos los cazadores trataran de retener a la fuente de todos los males para que no se les acerque-**_ el ángel miraba los chicos un poco apenado por el destino que tenían sobre ellos pero el grito de Dean lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El ángel desapareció en un aleteo y Danny abrió el libro para buscar el hechizo.

_**Piper- **_dijo Billie- _** tenemos que protegerlos usemos el hechizo de todos los parientes para crear un escudo sobre ellos mientras ellos recitan el hechizo que liberara sus poderes.**_

Phoebe intercambió mirada con sus hermanas, Billie tenía razón no era su batalla pero podían proteger a los chicos y eso era ayuda, los cuatro mujeres se pusieron delante de los jóvenes y empezaron a recitar el conjuro.

Los tres lobos se agruparon con la cazadora y la inmune, al parecer no eran de mucha ayuda, esto frustraba mucho a Mr. Hale que deseaba ayudar su pareja pero estaba impotente, el enemigo era demasiado fuerte para ellos, el sentimiento era compartido por los miembros de la manada pero estarían ahí para ayudar en lo que fuera. Castiel curaba las heridas de Dean, el demonio había lanzado una bola de fuego a los hermanos Winchester y había lastimado a su pareja, Sam mientras tanto le hacía frente con su escopeta.

Danny abrió el libro, Stiles y los chicos rubios se acercaron para recitar los cuatro juntos el afamado hechizo pero al hallar la famosa página una bola de fuego incinero el papel, la fuente murmuro algo como _**"ups creo que arruiné su gran momento".**_

Stilinski miraba furibundo al adolescente que no parecía mayor a ellos, sin embargo su mirada de ojos completamente negros delataba su naturaleza malévola, mientras tocaba el libro intentaba… intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudar a sus amigos, a las personas que estaban ahí, a su pueblo, su padre, a él mismo, justo en ese instante surgió de su mente como si de inspiración divina se tratara y las palabras se materializaron en su boca:

_**En este momento y esta hora**_

Danny miró a su compañero compartiendo su mirada la misma inspiración cruzo por su mente:

_**Nuestros destinos son uno ahora**_

Alexander y Vera miraron a ambos jóvenes y siguieron juntos:

_**Somos los elegidos para luchar contra el mal**_

_**Estamos unidos para este mundo salvar**_

_**Somos los elegidos, los nuevos destinados.**_

Unas luces cubrieron a los cuatro jóvenes que sostenían el tomo de la legendaria familia Halliwell, los chicos sabían que ahora fluía en ellos la magia de una dinastía poderosa, el momento había llegado cuatro adolescentes tomaban el relevo de vencer el mal con su propias manos.

_**Las palabras de las brujas has de escuchar… **_

_**Los secretos de la noche no has de revelar**_

_**Vera, Alexander, Stiles, Danny**_

_**Cuatro hermanos, cuatro vidas**_

_**En esta noche y esta hora**_

_**Llamamos el antiguo poder…**_

La nueva fuente escucho atónito cada palabra, era imposible que pudiesen pedir sus poderes sin la página del libro que le hacía falta, pero entonces sintió como sus propios poderes lo abandonaban, sus ojos negros cambiaron y mostraron unos ojos color caramelo totalmente humanos, los chicos se sorprendieron pero siguieron invocando el poder de tres, ahora cuatro y los ojos de la fuente cambiaban de negro a su forma humana.

Los hermanos Winchester aprovecharon que su poder flaqueaba para volver a disparar haciéndolo retroceder, las brujas repetían el hechizo de todos los familiares para darle más fuerza al poder de sus protegidos y los lobos estaban listos para atacar cuando hubiese perdido todo su poder, si no hubiese habido un pequeño inconveniente, de repente el tiempo se detuvo todos los presentes quedaron congelados en sus lugares y tres figuras con vestimentas negras y un pentagrama invertido dibujado en sus vestimentas hicieron aparición. La tríada hizo su acto de aparición y se llevaron a la fuente consigo.

Mientras el ángel del señor miraba lo que pasaba sin hacer amago de moverse pues quienes conocían el destino de Stiles le habían prohibido utilizar sus poderes directamente para intervenir en las batallas de los chicos…

_**si quieres conocer al nuevo rostro del mal aqui hay un link  
/image/roma_acorn_roma_zhyolud_videoblogger_boy_face_emotion_cute_celebrity_narcissism_57607_ **_

_**por lo demás de ahi develare quienes son la triada! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Conmocion en el Inframundo

En el inframundo…

_**Mir, dijiste que la batalla era un hecho previsto a nuestro favor- **_grito uno de los tres integrantes de la triada mientras con una de sus manos extendidas señalaba furioso a un demonio con apariencia niño que miraba asustado al suelo.

_**Mi señor- **_dijo alzando un poco su mirada para dirigirse a sus amos-_** el futuro fue alterado por un ángel al servicio de las deidades máximas, vuestro poder- **_las dos últimas palabras salieron de su boca a la par que tres pares de ojos lo miraban con total oscuridad en sus pupilas_**- emmm quiero decir mi poder es inferior a este tipo de cambios, si las deidades supremas deciden que un cambio es lo mejor simplemente sucede y mi humilde ser no es capaz de pronosticar su decisión mis señores.**_

El pequeño oráculo aparentaba al menos unos catorce años pero el color purpura de sus ojos delataba su naturaleza sobrenatural tras dar la sentencia sobre sus poderes el niño hizo un ademán de arrodillarse con una pierna y bajar su cabeza en señal de sumisión a los gobernantes absolutos del inframundo. Por supuesto que la triada sabía que el niño tenía razón pero necesitaban desahogar su frustración y decidieron que acabar la vida de un oráculo humano-demonio era un buen método de desahogo. El hombre que interrogo al pequeño demonio extendió una mano y el niño empezó a arder entre llamas, solo basto uno segundos para que el infante diera un grito desgarrador para luego desaparecer entre cenizas, el hombre sonrío con malicia tras terminar su cruel acto.

Los tres hombres a los cuales aún no se les veía el rostro avanzaron hasta llegar a una especie de cámara donde varias celdas se extendían a la derecha e izquierda del corredor por donde empezaron a avanzar, a través de las rejas se podían ver las caritas tristes de jóvenes de todas las edades pero ninguno mayor de edad aparentemente, los niños tenían las miradas tristes, las ropas derruidas y su apariencia de indigencia delataba su precariedad, estado que fue inducido por el deseo de los tres hombres que ahora caminaban con arrogancia por ese pasillo lleno de desolación hacía otro ambiente.

Al llegar a una especie de recamara una vieja demonio de largos cabellos color plata los recibió con un ademan de bienvenida, en ella se encontraba la nueva fuente de todos los males descansando, haciéndose paso los tres hombres caminaron hasta rodear una extraña cámara donde descansaba la fuente, extendieron sus manos hacía el centro para recitar un conjuro, era magia muy antigua que revitalizaría la oscuridad en el adolescente bajo sus miradas.

Un fuerte viento soplaba de la nada y los hombres elevaban el tono de su voz para hacer notar el sonido de sus voces, la vieja demonio se guarecía del fuerte vendaval, una aura oscura cubrió el recinto donde reposaba la fuente, los ojos del adolescente se abrieron de golpe, el color claro de los globos oculares se volvió negro, de inmediato su mirar se volvió de ese oscuro demoniaco que tenían los tres hombres que hablaban sobre él, el ritual se dio por finalizado una vez que el humano-demonio se retiró de la cámara totalmente desnudo para luego caminar delante de los que lo habían reanimado.

_**Los nuevos elegidos tenían mucha ayuda-**_ dijo el nuevo regente, aunque no sonaba como una excusa sino como afirmando su debilidad- _**necesito aumentar mi poder y atacar en el mejor momento, por supuesto que mientras ese ángel del señor este de su lado las predicciones de los mejores videntes pueden cambiar en cualquier momento, pero no significa que ellos podrán vencerme- **_las frases del demonio dieron una idea de lo que tramaba a la triada que expectante miraban fascinados a su creación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quince años antes…

El consejo de los líderes del mal reunidos en el inframundo discutían acaloradamente sobre el destino de la fuente, ya sabían de la llegada de las elegidas y con ello la muerte no solo de una sino de tres fuentes regentes diferentes en sus manos, tal triunfo del bien sobre el mal debilitaría sus fuerzas considerablemente. Los más viejos demonios, patriarcas de las diferentes castas demoniacas presenten tomaron el liderazgo:

_**Hermanos-**_ dijo uno viejo demonio- _**nuestro destino no está escrito en piedra, pero por supuesto que lo podemos cambiar, las elegidas son humanas y esa es su fortaleza así como también su debilidad, sus poderes son alimentados por emociones lo que le da una ventaja sobre nosotros pues carecemos de ellos, pero- **_en ese momento el pequeño grupo de viejos demonios se volvieron un humo denso y negro que se fusiono entre sí para dar paso a la transfiguración de los tres integrantes de la triada- _**nosotros tenemos un plan.**_

_**Si nuestros más poderosos representantes procrean con brujos y humanos- **_esta vez otro de los miembros tomo la palabra _**- podremos crear una raza más fuerte de demonios, es de seguro que los híbridos resultantes nacerá aquel que será nuestro próximo líder, una nueva fuente cuyos emociones humanas más oscuras nos harán más fuertes.**_

Los demonios menores presentes y también los de más alto rango accedieron al plan de la triada, escogiendo a sus mejores exponentes para luego enviarlos al mundo, la triada por su parte se aseguró que solo los más poderosos lograran el objetivo pues no querían híbridos débiles, por eso destruían a los demonios menores para que no estorbaran.

El resultado de estas uniones malditas no fueron notadas por los superiores hasta muchos años después así como tampoco pudieron ver que una de sus más poderosas brujas se había enamorado de uno demonio de alto nivel y que el fruto de esta unión era el tesoro codiciado por las fuerzas del mal. Asmodeus era el nombre de aquel que se unió a la bruja, era uno de los pocos demonios que mitad humano que habitaban el inframundo, por eso al saber de su hijo actuó con rapidez, oculto a madre e hijo de los ojos infernales de la triada, pero cuando el niño tenía apenas trece años una bola de cristal develo su destino como la nueva fuente, lo que le costó la vida a sus padres.

La triada se hizo cargo de la crianza del niño, después de un largo entrenamiento por parte de aquellas demoniacas entidades, el pequeño ya era capaz de asesinar sin el más leve remordimiento, de utilizar poderes de máximo nivel, y tenía sus órdenes a cientos de demonios que darían su vida por él. Después de un largo año donde muchos otros pequeños humanos-demonios fueron recolectados por todo el mundo, los ancianos supieron de los planes de la fuerzas demoniacas y decidieron que los indicados para el problema eran niños como los que estaban listos para atacar, por supuesto que los ancianos ya sabían cómo acabaría todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiempo presente…

La manada, los elegidos, las brujas, dos cazadores y un ángel se encontraban sentado todos reunidos en una mesa mientras una banda tocaba para el cierre del evento, todos se veían entre ellos, el recuerdo colectivo que tenían era de estar peleando contra el regente del mal, pero de un momento a otro estaban ahí sentados como si nada pasara _**¿Qué diablos pasaba en el pueblo que nadie noto sus pelea?¿Por qué de nuevo estaban tantas personas aplaudiendo y coreando una canción cuando no hace mucho las mismas personas habían huido despavoridos del lugar por causas sobrenaturales?**_

_**Buenas noches- **_un hombre vestido de blanco seguido por otro que usaba las mismas prendas se acercó al extenso grupo que ahora dirigía su mirada al recién llegado-_** nosotros somos los borradores, fuentes mágicas que nos encargamos de arreglar los enredos sobrenaturales de esta naturaleza para evitar que la magia y el mundo sobrenatural quede demasiado expuesto.**_

_**Esperen un minuto- **_alzó la voz Piper- _**que paso con la fuente ¿Lo vencimos?**_

_**No- **_dijo el segundo hombre vestido de blanco.

_**¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir con no?- **_Casi grito Dean- _**Cas! ¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes para ayudarnos pudiste haber freído a ese mocoso con tus poderes?- **_ le refuto muy molesto a su ángel el cazador de más baja estatura.

_**Él no puede intervenir directamente en las batallas- **_ respondió un ángel des destino que apreció de la nada y para el susto general de los presentes _**- le permitimos su intervención esta vez pues el destino de la mayoría de los chicos aquí presentes era morir sin conocer su destino aún.- **_aquel ángel era una bella mujer que dedico una mirada algo entristecida por todos los integrantes de aquel grupo, en realidad aquellos muchachos eran relativamente muy jóvenes para haber muerto en ese lugar y era injusto que aquel peso cayera sobre ellos ahora.

_**Entonces la fuente es un niño como son los elegidos- **_afirmo Billie- _**están usando la misma estrategia que usaron conmigo y mi hermana Kristy para tratar de vencer a las Halliwell- **_dijo entristecida la rubia.

_**Es probable que se trate de la triada- **_dijo en voz alta Phoebe que tomaba de la mano a Billie como señal de apoyo ante el dolor de su perdida- _** ¿Es que los ancianos no lo sabían?**_

_**Hay cosas mi querida niña- **_comenzó el ángel del destino-_** que solo los sabios saben y que su actuar está justificado por la búsqueda de un bien superior.**_

_**Al diablo los ancianos - **_ dijo Piper- _**gracias a sus reglas yo viví separada de mi madre- **_acotó Paige.

_**Entonces ¿En esta batalla también moriría Stiles?- **_preguntó con la voz entre cortada Derek ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, claro la manada sabía el porqué de la pregunta pero las brujas no, así como los elegidos, Castiel y los Winchester intercambiaron una mirada conspiradora entre ellos pero no dijeron, solo Stiles miraba ceñudo a Mr. Hale pues no entendía porque aquel hombre que no conocía preguntaba por su bienestar.

_**Era su destino- **_prosiguió la destino- _** pero gracias a Castiel eso no pasó.- **_dijo sonriendo la joven.

_**Es mejor si su próxima batalla no es tan visible- **_comento el primer borrador que se había presentado-_** si existe una próxima vez donde se expone tan libremente la magia frente a tantos inocentes, no tendremos otra opción que borrarlos a ustedes también- **_sentenció muy severamente-_** por favor cuídense- **_se despidió y desapareció junto con su compañero.

_**Por ahora no podrán obtener más información- **_dijo el destino- _**pero Castiel tus poderes serán bloqueados parcialmente, así que solo podrás curar a los hermanos Winchester y nada más, el resto de tus poderes estarán vetados de tu persona mientras estés en inmediaciones de Beacon Hills- **_miro no tan severamente el destino al ángel del señor como sus palabras sonaban- _**cuídense mucho.**_

El ángel del destino desapareció y los aplausos del público saco a todos los involucrados de sus pensamientos, Paige se levantó de su asiento seguida de sus hermanas y Billie para llevar el control del evento que había llegado a su fin por ese día. Los miembros de la manada se miraban entre si preguntándose que era todo aquello que sucedía, Danny, Alexander y Vera por su parte rememoraban el momento en que sus poderes habían actuado en ellos, permitiendo que pudiesen enfrentar a aquel que amenazaba sus vidas pero era una experiencia tan fuerte que estaban cansados mentalmente; sus pensamientos convergían a una serie de preguntas que por el momento no tenían respuestas. _**¿Ser un elegido será siempre así? ¿Nuestras vidas siempre penderán de un hilo? ¿Es que siempre que nos enfrentemos al mal será a muerte?**_

_**Mr. Hale- **_empezó Stiles- _**¿Ya había muerto antes?...**_


	6. Chapter 6 - La melancolia de Stiles

Stiles había estado tres semanas sin contactar a nadie excepto a su pareja, los miembros de la manada así como Paige tenían noticias del muchacho solo por Derek, que visitaba al chico solo durante las noches para velar sus sueños y fuese él la primera figura que viese al despertar…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Flashback:

Cuando Stiles le pregunto a Derek sobre lo de su muerte, el alpha le sugirió que era algo que _**"tal vez debían conversar en privado",**_ así que decidieron dejar al resto asimilar las sucedido mientras él y el más joven caminaban por su cuenta para iniciar una conversación que debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Hale le contó a Stilinski lo sucedido con Lydia, su sacrificio para salvar a su amiga y claro el secreto licántropo que la manada compartía, el alpha omitió la parte donde ellos se habían unido la noche en que Beacon Hills se vestía de blanco pero el más joven intuyo que algo faltaba a la historia.

La preocupación que mostró el mayor cuando hablaron de sus posibles muertes había despertado su curiosidad, aunque no aquellos sentimientos que el de mirada verde azulada deseaba, el chico intuía que había algo más en esas palabras.

Derek no tuvo más remedio que decláresele al más joven, su lobo interno estaba aullando con desesperación por decirle la verdad pero tenía miedo de asustar al humano después de todo el chico no recordaba aún nada pero él no podía aguantar más, sin esperar respuesta el más alto tomo de los brazos al más bajo y lo beso apasionadamente.

Stiles correspondió al beso, se dejó besar mientras sus brazos apretaban al lobo contra sí, el hombre sujetaba de sus caderas al muchacho mientras sus sentidos lobunos captaban la necesidad de protección que exudaba el cuerpo de aquel muchacho.

Cuando ambos hombres volvieron con los demás, ya solo estaban los involucrados en la batalla, los chicos conversaban amenamente mientras los adultos hablaban de alguna cosa muy seria mientras los veían acercarse, Stiles se unió al grupo de los chicos mientras que las chicas le sonrían con picardía sabiendo que se había comprometido con el lobo más grande, el chico de lo lunares estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo al cual le dio un leve golpe con el puño por no haberle dicho nada, pero al cual abrazó fuertemente por ser simplemente su amigo, todos los adolescentes se abrazaron en grupo porque lo necesitaban, porque aún eran muy jóvenes y estuvieron muy cerca de la muerte aquella tarde.

Derek fue llamado por Piper, con voz maternal le informo que Paige se quedaría en la ciudad junto a los dos rubios para entrenarlos, de vez en cuando Piper, Phoebe o Billie vendrían a ayudar en esos entrenamientos sobre magia, por su parte Dean y Sam buscarían empleos en la escuela para estar cerca por sí acaso así como también ayudaría a su manada a entrenar, por supuesto que mejor que dos expertos cazadores para enseñarles a defenderse de las fuerzas sobrenaturales, a cambio Derek les daría alojamiento en su departamento, lo que el lobo no sabía era que serían vecinos de la bruja y su "ahijados".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Durante los pocos días del verano Derek hablo con Stiles sobre unirse a los entrenamientos de la manada, los otros elegidos ya tenían dos semanas de entrenamiento sobre magia y pociones que el chico no sabía, tenían que aprender rápido porque las fuerzas del mal no tardarían en lanzar su próximo ataque. Al final de esa tarde de domingo, un día antes del inicio de clase, Derek Hale llego con su flamante camaro con varias cajas de pizzas y algunas hamburguesas para festejar el avance de los chicos. La sorpresa fue grande cuando trayendo las botellas de gaseosas venía detrás del alpha Stiles, Scott salió a la carrera para abrazar a su mejor amigo, poco después se le unió Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Vera y Alexander, los más jóvenes trajeron abajo al chico de mirada miel, que termino debajo de varios kilos de adolescentes sobre él.

Entre risas de los más jóvenes ingresaron todos a la mansión Hale que por el momento estaba siendo reconstruida, los Winchester saludaron a los que recién ingresaban, dentro de la sala de la mansión que había sido la primera en reconstruirse, estaban los dos hombres de mirada esmeralda y un ángel que aprendía de pociones con la bruja mayor.

Castiel levanto la mirada para toparse con la de Derek, el ángel sentía cierta fascinación con el lobo, esta fascinación era correspondida por el lobo, es que para el ángel los lobos eran enemigos de los seres humanos y hacían daño o eso había aprendido de andar con los hermanos, mientras que al lobo su madre siempre le había dicho que los ángeles cuidaban a las personas que creían especiales, para Derek, Stiles era especial y de cierto modo una pequeña punzada de celos crecía al pensar que ese ángel del señor pudiera considerarlo especial también y _**"quedarse a protegerlo" **_de forma permanente.

Dean fue el primero en notar este intercambio de miradas tan intenso, Sam también lo vio notando que su hermano se puso tenso así que le dio un codazo para que reaccionara, el hermano mayor avanzo hasta el ángel, tomo suavemente su quijada con una mano, acerco sus labios a los del de mirada azul, el beso que le dio fue tan tierno que hasta Paige se ruborizo un poco, cuando Dean se separó el ángel ladeo su cabeza para tratar de comprender la reacción de su novio.

Stiles sonrió un poco, llevando las bolsas con las bebidas a la mesita del salón, se acercó a los tres hombres y extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

_**Hola, me llamo Stiles- **_dijo sonriendo mientras que Sam le respondía el saludo- _**gracias por su ayuda frente al ataque de la fuente.**_

_**Soy Sam- **_saludo el más alto de los hermanos- _**él es Dean y su novio Castiel- **_mencionó el castaño mientras señalaba respectivamente.

Un _**"oh"**_ soltó el adolescente mientras miraba a los susodichos, el pequeño lapsus de silencio que tomo control del ambiente por un minuto fue cortado por Paige que se movió de su sitio al lado del ángel y fue directo a abrazar al chico.

_**Yo soy Paige Halliwell- **_dijo la mujer de los labios más sensuales que Stiles haya visto-_** soy tu protectora, guía blanco y bruja de alto nivel- **_se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y y las manos en las cintura en gesto heroico.

Derek dejo las pizzas y hamburguesas sobre la mesa, aclarando un poco su garganta llamo la atención de todos, los ojitos de Stiles brillaron un poco cuando la voz del hombre lobo mencionó que también había traído helado para el postre.

La cena fue amena, en la mesa estaban servidas las bebidas, abiertas las cajas de pizzas, hamburguesas humeantes unas ya tenían dueños que con las miradas se habían repartido, Derek se sentó en un mueble personal y en sus piernas sentó a Stiles para que no hubiese dudas de que eran pareja, en un mueble grande estaban sentados Cas, Dean y Paige, en la alfombra Scott e Isaac parecían cachorritos peleando por que sabor de pizza iban a compartir entre ellos, Lydia bufaba mientras los rubios que vinieron de San Francisco sonreían amenamente porque la rubia-fresa quería la pizza de champiñones que los cachorros ya habían destrozado dentro de su caja. Danny que era un cerebrito había puesto su atención en Sammy quien le hablaba de su corta estadía en Stanford, el chico menor estaba fascinado con el joven cazador y porque no el hombre también se sentía bien de estar en su compañía.

Tal vez el único cuyo corazón estaba afligido era Alexander, incluso Vera se sentía un poco atraída de Lydia aunque por ahora la amistad entre ellas era suficiente, Alexander estaba triste y nadie lo notaba o solo no sabían que podrían hacer para ayudarle así que cuando todos se fueron a dormir el chico se contactó con Phoebe, la bruja le dijo que se esperara que no desesperara que su esposo Coop le había dicho que pronto conocería un chico especial, la angustia del chico mermo un poco pero fue suficiente para que esa noche soñara con alguien especial.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Al final de la primera semana de entrenamientos el padre de Allison llego de una reunión del clan de cazadores, trayendo buenas noticias para ellos, la legendaria cazadora había reunido a todos los cazadores del mundo cuyas descendientes mujeres podrían ser potencialmente su sucesoras, por ello debía llevarse a Allison con él a otro pueblo donde practicaría junto con otras chicas de diferentes países las más ancestrales técnicas de batalla contra seres sobrenaturales que son nocivas para la tranquilidad humana, Allison se despidió de sus mejor amiga y le confió el conocimiento de una entrada secreta de la mansión Argent por si necesitaban armas, le envió un mensaje de texto a Scott pidiéndole que fuese feliz, que perdonara el daño que le hizo su madre y que por siempre seria el amor de su vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, inicio de semana, Stiles subió a su jeep después de tomar el desayuno con su padre y paso por Scott e Isaac, los cachorros ahora eran como madre e hijos? Bueno esa broma siempre se la hacían Vera y Lydia, al llegar al instituto las dos chicas estaban más que bien arregladas, aunque Vera fuese menor y estuviese en diferentes cursos ella tampoco quería perderse de ver a Stiles.

Alexander hacía un pucheros por la falta de sueño, la noche anterior Vera estuvo en casa renovando su guardarropa con ayuda de Lydia y financiado por Paige, las tres mujeres hacían tanto escándalo que era imposible conciliar el sueño para el joven rubio, al final no le quedó más opción que pedir alojamiento en el loft del alpha, al tocar la puerta Sam salió en pijama y sin camiseta lo cual ruborizo al adolescente, el castaño lo hizo pasar y le dijo que podían compartir la cama que era los bastante grande para dos. El chico agradeció el gesto y se cobijó bajo las sabanas, el adulto hizo lo mismo, no tardando en dormir el más joven sonrió con sentir de la tibieza del otro cuerpo, cuando despertó con el sonido de una puerta golpeada con insistencia el más joven se despertó entre los brazos del más grande…

Al final Paige agradeció el que acogieran por la noche a Alexander y reprendió al muchacho por no avisarle, pero ya era tarde para que se alistaran así que lo mando a bañarse, ya habría tiempo para castigos después. El menor de los Winchester le pidió a la luz blanca que no lo castigara muy duro, a lo que la mujer solo sonrió y le dijo _**"ya tiene dieciocho, no le puedo consentir este tipo de comportamientos sino no tendrá respeto a las reglas de la casa y mucho menos a las reglas de la magia, ser irresponsable podría costarle castigos muy duros para él y para sus compañeros, pero te tomare la palabra y dejare que tú me ayudes a decidir más tarde" **_la bruja le guiño un ojo y se retiró, siguió el mismo camino del chico para prepararle algo rápido como desayuno.

Cuando Danny llegó de último, los siete chicos entraron juntos al edificio dando inicio a un nuevo año escolar, el cual prometía sorpresas y más de un encuentro sobrenatural en su futuro…


End file.
